Using a cross sectional study design, the goal of this study is to determine the relationship between serum sex hormones and body adiposity phenotypes (femoral, and abdominal adiposities) in healthy Caucasian and African-American (AA) premenopausal women. Despite certain inconsistent findings, there is growing evidence to indicate that body fat dis- tribution may be a more important risk factor for breast cancer than degree of adiposity. This may be due to a related hormonal pattern that is associated with increased risk of breast cancer.